


Black Hat Survives

by ulrikavolf16



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Black Hat - Freeform, Hicks - Freeform, Priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a conversation I had with a friend about my story idea for what happens after the train crash to Black Hat. He survives and this is his story after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hat Survives

**Anna:** query. what did you mean when you said black hat survives the train crash? does he? tell me!

**Miks:** I was joking. And being in denial, lol.

**Miks:** but they never SHOW an ash pile, or a body, so...

**Anna:** nO! HE LIVES!

**Anna:** all he losses is his har

**Anna:** hat

**Miks:** which he will get back

**Miks:** eventually

**Miks:** because I think Priest threw it, didn't he?

**Anna:** Idk. I'm kinda hoping Priest kept it to remind him somehow, and the way Black Hat announces he's back is that the hat suddenly goes missing

**Miks:** Yeeees, good good.

**Anna:** can i share my story idea for his survival with you?

**Miks:** Yes please. 8D

**Anna:** ok. this might be long.

**Anna:** _So he survives the train crash and explosion but is badly hurt. He manages to hide amongst the wreckage from the priests and hicks until it is night and they are gone and he makes out across the desert._

**Anna:** _He's trying to find his way back to the queen. he ends up collapsing in the middle of no where, exhausted, starving, hurt, etc._

_That's when he is found by this human woman, who doesn't know that he is a vamp, just thinks he is this really badly hurt dude she found in the wilds. maybe he was tortured by outlaws she doesn't know. She takes him back to her place with is outside this small town._

**Anna:** _when he comes to she is trying to heal him and make sure he is alright, still doesn't know he is a vamp. and he is healing, quickly like a vamp would, but slowly for vamp standards._

**Anna:** _she gives him new clothes cause his coat and stuff got burned (think Comanche moon style clothes). She trusts him enough to go to sleep_

**Anna:** _he sneaks into town and drinks from a random person in the town and makes him a familiar. He has the familiar hide outside the town in the desert. He hides who he is from the woman and starts acting like a normal human (except eating cause he's just upchuck all that stuff) and helping her around her farm/thing she has. (I want to say moisture farm or something)._

**Anna:** _She knows he was a priest from his tattoo. and calls him priest but he just smirks and says 'I am no priest.'_

**Anna:** _So she calls him Blackie or something_

**Anna:** _The woman is an outcast and the town doesn't like priests, so even if he was just taking shelter in town he would be an outcast. She's an outcast because of what she can do. She's kind of like Lucy or Hicks where she would have been a Priest if the church had found her. Quick reactions, excellent aim, really strong. It freaks them out._

**Anna:** _Plus, she is really good at fighting vamps._

**Anna:** _The explanation is that when she was younger a old Priest, after the war, wandered into town looking for work, and took her under his/her wing, teaching her everything he/she knew before he/she died. So they fear her for that too_

**Anna:** -takes a breath-

**Miks:** Aww, so cute~ <3

**Anna:** yep, thats the cute part.

**Anna:** _the woman (fuck it, I’ll tell you I named her Anna. I'm biased towards the name) Anna, shows Black Hat nothing but kindness and caring and she is like him, 'she wants to be free to do what she wants' and he finds himself starting to care for her. (yeah I know, eww romance, but its not that bad)_

**Anna:** _its cute and adorable cause he is all stern and doesnt really smile, but she is smiles and sunshine (not annoyingly so) with a good dark side to her cause of her abilities. She makes him smile. and he finds it harder to leave even though he is getting better cause he is still sucking the familiar._

**Anna:** _but the queen has been looking for him too, cause in my mind, even though all the vamps of her tribe are her children, she has a special place for him. Like he is a knight of hers or something_

**Anna:** _her favorite_

**Anna:** _so the vamps track him and attack the town (and her house) in the middle of the night. Anna fights back like a BAMF, trying to protect Black Hat even though he technically doesn't need it. But she is overwhelmed and starts getting eaten by the other, lesser vamps._

**Anna:** _Black Hat pulls a roar and forces them back, and protects her. Like "She. Is. Mine." shit. As she passes out from blood loss (she is dying) she sees him walking calmly through the throng of vamps, them backing away cause he's more powerful than they are. He bends over her, concerned and like 'shit she's dying.'_

**Anna:** _She has vague memories of what is happening but its spotty and unclear. When she comes to she's alive and in someplace dark. Its a hive and its in Black Hat's personal crypt (which is set up like a house and is sort of nice but dark and damp. There's a bed and carpets and tables and shit. Think Phantom of the Opera lair thing)_

**Anna:** _He changed her. Where the queen had changed him, he changed her into a vamp, not a familiar. So where he is queen's, she is his._

**Anna:** _And her eyes turn silver, not yellow_

**Miks:** ...

**Miks:** I like this idea.

**Anna:** It gets better.

**Anna:** _She can't handle it, no matter how he tries to help her and care for her._

**Anna:** _She's like 'You're fucking one of them! You bastard! I trusted you! I liked you! And you're a fucking vamp!"_

**Anna:** _she doesn't drink even though he brings her the blood in a cup so she doesn't have to bite_

**Anna _:_** _she doesn't even let him touch her when he tries to help her. And he tries. He tells her that it isn't so bad. How much easier life it when all you have to think about is the need to feed._

**_Anna:_ ** _like he is trying. But she just cant handle it. Plus the queen wants her dead because Anna is humanizing him, making him care and remember the good in humans._

**Anna:** _so he is pleading with the queen to let him keep her. Then Anna manages to run away from the hive during the day._

**Anna:** _She of course is human!vamp so she isn't hurt by the sun. Its irritating but she doesnt die_

**Anna:** _she struggles to a town and low and behold, fuckin' Priest and Hicks (who has taken up fighting vamps alongside him) are in town and try and kill her/ take her down. She weakly fights back cause she doesn't want to die. She gets shot in the shoulder and collapses. As Hicks and Priest stand over her and try to figure out what the fuck she is, she is like 'kill me. end it. please.'_

**Anna:** _but as Hicks moves to shoot her in the head, Black Hat is suddenly behind them and grips them by the backs of their cloaks/jackets and throws them down the street. (this is when he reintroduces to the world that he is still alive)._

**Anna _:_** _Priest is like 'wtf, you were dead.' Hicks is dazed from landing weird. Black Hat picks up Anna 'superhero-saving-the-heroine' style and glares back at Priest. Before Priest or Hicks can do anything to try and kill them Black Hat leaps off with Anna into the night._

**Anna:** _In her weakened state, Anna finally drinks blood, Black Hat's blood because that's all that is available and is the best thing for a weak hurt vamp (their sire's blood)._

**Anna:** _And she finally realizes how much he ACTUALLY cares for her and how she grounds him from completely being a monster. And they become vamp couple thing._

**Anna:** _But the queen still wants her dead because Black Hat is HERS (damnit)!_

**Anna:** _So Black Hat reaches out to Priest and offers him a deal._

**Anna:** _Black Hat will rat out the location and weakness of the queen to Priest and the church in the exchange that Priest stops hunting him and Anna and they will disappear._

**Anna _:_** _and so they have that bargain. and the queen is killed and Black Hat and Anna disappear from Priest's radar and shit._

**Anna:** -the end-

**Miks:** Awww~

**Anna:** you like-y?

**Miks:** YES.

**Anna:** Oh, btw. Being bitten and biting is as erotic as everyone makes it out to be

**Miks:** Although I'm not sure how it could be that erotic when it's hard enough to DRAW BLOOD. I mean, unless this is a universe where vampires have some kind of venom/opiate in their spit.

**Miks:** like heroin!spit

**Miks:** That makes you all "WoooooOOOOOOooo" when it hits you.

**Anna:** I have this idea that its more of a psychic thing and the vamp biting could choose what their victim feels. At first there is always a shock of pain. But if the biting vamp wants the victim can feel pain the whole time, or pleasure. Usually they go for pleasure because it makes their vic easier to hold. but the real sadists go for pain the whole time.

**Anna:** for Anna, Black Hat does pleasure cause he doesnt want to have her hurting

 


End file.
